The temperature of exhaust expunged from a tailpipe outlet at a certain distance away from the outlet must meet certain industry safety standards. Diesel vehicle engines that will soon be introduced will be configured to burn exhaust particulates resulting in hotter exhaust gasses. For example, some engines will be capable of producing exhaust gases at or above 1200° F. Known exhaust gas systems may not be able to sufficiently reduce the exhaust gas temperature to meet industry standards.
The exhaust diffuser disclosed herein diffuses, dilutes and disperses hot engine exhaust gas from the exhaust system of a vehicle. The diffuser is configured to accelerate the reduction of the temperature of the exhaust gas exiting the exhaust system such that the maximum temperature of the exhaust gas at specific distances away from the diffuser meets industry standards.